


Hasn't Changed At All

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's face hasn't changed at all, according to Ohno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasn't Changed At All

“It really hasn’t changed,” Ohno said out of the blue. They were already in bed. Nino was already inside the blanket and his eyes were already closed.  
  
“What hasn’t?”  
  
“Your face,” Ohno answered.  
  
Nino opened his eyes and saw that Ohno was looking at him, observing his face. Then, Nino chuckled, “It has! Really. You just don’t pay enough attention, Oh chan. Look, I have thin wrinkles here and here now. And-”  
  
Nino was silenced by a sudden attack to his cheek. Ohno pressed his lips on it, deep and full of feelings. His hands were keeping Nino’s face in place, preventing Nino from moving away.  
  
When Ohno finally inched back, Nino’s cheek bounced softly due to the lifted pressure.  
  
Ohno smiled and turned off the light before taking Nino to his embrace and said, “It hasn’t changed at all. It still goes red whenever I kiss you.”  
  
Nino slapped Ohno’s shoulder once out of embarrassment and he nestled to Ohno’s chest, comfy and warm.


End file.
